PROJECT SUMMARY Melanoma is the leading cause of skin cancer death in the United States, with the 5-year survival rate of 20% for patients with advanced disease1,2. Despite improvements in therapy, many patients receive minimal survival benefit and often develop resistance to standard-of-care therapies3?8. Furthermore, a population of patients exist who do not have the appropriate mutations or tumor characteristics to be eligible for new targeted and immunotherapies. In order to provide adequate treatment options for patients who develop resistance or are ineligible for current cutting-edge therapies, new therapeutic targets must be identified. Our lab has discovered a novel melanoma oncogene, growth differentiation factor 6 (GDF6), a secreted bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) ligand that promotes melanoma by regulating expression of specific neural crest factors, which has the dual effect of preventing differentiation and suppressing apoptosis9. In addition to these specific factors, we found GDF6 more broadly promotes a gene expression signature that mimics that of the embryonic neural crest. Neural crest identity has previously been identified as a key feature involved in melanoma initiation, progression, and therapeutic resistance5,6,10,11. Our studies show knockdown of GDF6 suppresses expression of many of these neural crest genes. Taken together, these data indicate GDF6 is an optimal target for melanoma therapy. As a secreted extracellular protein, GDF6 is amenable to targeting by antibodies. We produced a panel of monoclonal antibodies to target the C-terminal binding region of GDF6 and developed multiple in vitro and in vivo assays to assess candidate antibodies with the most potent action against GDF6 and evaluate their effectiveness as potential melanoma therapeutics. I hypothesize that a subset of antibodies will effectively block GDF6 activity leading to increase differentiation and cell death of melanoma cells in vitro and in vivo. I further hypothesize that blocking GDF6 will suppress neural crest identity in melanoma cells, leading to less aggressive tumor cell characteristics and sensitizing previously resistant cells to standard-of-care therapy. I will evaluate a pre- screened panel of 42 monoclonal antibodies for in vitro and in vivo activity against GDF6 in melanoma cells to identify top candidates with the most potent activity, in parallel with characterizing pharmacokinetic and dynamic properties of the antibodies in vivo. I will further characterize the effects of GDF6 inhibition by these antibodies on neural crest expression profiles and key features of advanced melanoma such as therapeutic resistance, invasiveness, and anchorage independent growth. Additionally, I will analyze potential combinatorial therapies in vitro and in vivo to assess changes in pathway activity for known therapeutic resistance mechanisms. Results of this study will identify lead candidate anti-GDF6 antibodies for first-in-human (FIH) studies and provide appropriate pre-clinical safety data for submission of an FIH application. Furthermore, these data will provide broad insight into the tumorigenic features that are connected to neural crest identity and the result of reversing neural crest characteristics in established melanomas.